ydria_dndfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Schwarze Wacht
Die Schwarze Wacht ist ein Kult, der sich vor mehreren hundert Jahren auf dem Kontinent geformt hat. Der Kult Der Kult lehnt den Glauben an die Allmacht der Götter ab und sieht sie lediglich als Wegbereiter für die Völker der weltlichen Ebene. Sie sind der Meinung, dass die weltliche Ebene den Göttern nicht annähernd die Huldigung schuldet, die ihnen zuteil wird, da sie nicht die gütigen Beschützer und Bewacher sind, für die sie gehalten werden. Als Grundlage dieses Glaubens stützen sich die Mitglieder auf Katastrophen und Unglücke, die selbst die frommsten Anhänger anheim suchen. Dies ist ihnen Beweis genug, dass die Götter entweder nicht in der Lage sind, ihre Schöpfung zu schützen oder ihre Gleichgültigkeit dies verhindert. Sie glauben, dass die Götter nur Macht über die weltliche Ebene durch ihre Anhänger haben. Brechen diese Gläubigen weg, verlieren die Götter gänzlich an Bedeutung und das Leben wird trotzdem so weitergeführt, wie schon zuvor. Den Platz der Huldigung haben nach Meinung des Kultes diejenigen verdient, die sich tatsächlich für die Lebenden einsetzen. Sie folgen der Prophezeiung über einen Anführer, der das letzte Tor verschließen wird und so die Welt von den Göttern befreien wird. Unter dem "letzten Tor" wird allgemein das Tor zur Ebene der Götter verstanden, den einzigen Zugang, den die Götter nicht verschlossen haben, damit sie weiter auf den Ebenen wandeln können. Es ist an der Zeit, dass die Welt sieht, dass die Götter nicht allmächtig sind. Dass wir nicht auf sie angewiesen sind und wir bereit und mächtig genug sind, ihre Stellung herauszufordern. Wieso lassen wir unser Leben bestimmen von Wesen, die uns brauchen um ihren Willen auf der Welt durchzusetzen? Die so gütig sind, dass sie ihrer Schöpfung erst geholfen haben, nachdem man sie dazu gezwungen hat? Wir spuken auf die Götter. Ihre Handlanger mögen uns das Leben nehmen, aber spätestens, wenn jeder ihre Unwichtigkeit erkennt, werden auch sie sich ihrer Irrelevanz bewusst werden. Die Götter haben uns nicht verlassen, sie waren niemals für uns da - und wir brauchen sie auch nicht! Die Schwarze Wacht agierte die letzten Jahrhunderte im Stillen, sammelte Anhänger um sich und stürzte hier und da kleinere Tempel und Städte in den Unglauben. Sie waren jedoch unter den bisherigen Anführern nicht präsent und aktiv genug um ins Sichtfeld der Massen zu gelangen. Vor knapp 140 Jahren erlebten sie einen kurzen Aufschwung, nachdem die Länder von schweren Naturkatastrophen heimgesucht wurden, und wuchsen zu einer echten Gefahr heran. Unter gemeinsamen Anstrengungen verschiedener Gegenspieler konnten sie jedoch zerschlagen werden und die kläglichen Überreste verzogen sich in den Untergrund, wo sie lange Zeit blieben, unterdrückt von Anführern, die eher darauf bedacht waren, ihre eigene Macht zu stärken. Nachdem der letzten Anführer, Zynder Mallhacham, bei dem Versuch ein Lich zu werden vor 14 Jahren verstorben ist, folgte ihm Gregoros Andorus. Der neue Anführer brachte die Schwarze Wacht auf einen neuen Kurs, begann aggressiv Mitglieder anzuwerben und schaffte es versplitterte Gruppen unter sich zu vereinen. Innerhalb der Schwarzen Wacht bildete sich ein wahrer Personenkult um Gregoros und der Kult fand endlich den Anführer den es brauchte um aus der Bedeutungslosigkeit zu steigen. Gregoros hat Beweise dafür gefunden, dass die Götter in der alten Zeit die Tore nicht aus gutem Willen verschlossen, sondern weil Haardor der Bezwinger sie dazu gezwungen hat. Außerdem fand er heraus, dass auf Ydria kein einziges Tor verschlossen wurde, weil die Götter kein einziges Tor gesehen haben - geblendet durch den Schleier der Genasi. Allein dies ist für ihn Beweis, dass die Götter genauso geblendet werden können wie die von ihnen erschaffenen Kreaturen, was sie auf eine Stufe mit ihnen stellt. Sein Plan ist es das Tor der Götter auf ewig zu schließen und ihre Verbindung zu den Ebenen zu zerstören. Um dies zu bewerkstelligen benötigt er mehr Macht, weshalb er zu einem Lich aufsteigen will. Außerdem setzt er seinen Plan in die Tat um und versucht die Bewohner Ydrias in die Arme der Schwarzen Wacht zu treiben, in dem er sie von Schrecken und Ungeheuern heimsuchen lässt. Der Plan Vor der Küste Ydrias befindet sich eine unbekannte Insel, eher nur ein Flecken Erde dauerhaft in Nebel und Stürme gehüllt, auf dem sich das letzet Tor befindet - das Tor zur Ebene der Götter. Wird dieses Tor verschlossen, so wird es den Göttern nicht mehr möglich sein die Ebene der Existenz zu betreten und ihr Einfluss und die von ihnen gegebene Magie wird schwinden. Denn im Gegensatz zu den Kreaturen die sie geschaffen haben, ist es den Göttern nicht möglich eigene Tore zu anderen Ebenen zu beschwören um hindurchzutreten. Denn das Wissen über die Erschaffung eines Ebenentores kennt nur der Weber, der alles in Existenz gewebt hat und dieses Wissen niemals an die Götter weitergegeben hat. Stattdessen gab er es nur ausgewählten Kreaturen, die sein Werk vollenden sollten - zuletzt Haardor dem Bezwinger, der es als Paktlord wiederrum an Gregoros weitergab. Um das Tor der Götter zu verschließen muss er ein Ritual durchführen das ihn sehr viel Kraft kosten wird. Mehr Kraft, als er als Sterblicher aufbringen kann. Daher versucht er zu einem mächtigen Lich zu werden, hierfür benötigt er einen neuen, stärkeren Körper und ein Phylactery in dem seine Seele und Lebensenergie gespeichert wird. Solange das Phylactery noch besteht, kann er immer wieder aus dem Tod zurückkehren. Körper: '''Für seinen neuen Körper benötigt er verschiedene Teile von Bestien die in sich besondere Eigenschaften innehalten. Mit jedem Teil wird sein neuer Körper mächtiger, doch auch mit nur ein paar dieser Dinge kann sein Plan funktionieren. Die Krakenhaut macht ihn robuster, die Augen eines Rocs geben ihm bessere Sicht, die Stimme der Harpyie machen seine Worte eindrucksvoller. Das Blut der Chimäre lässt alles zu einer Einheit verbinden und der Donner des Sturmriesens soll den Körper zum Leben bringen. *Krakenhaut - Gildas Magische Menagerie (Maeburg) / versuchter Diebstahl *Chimären Blut - Edats Emporium (Weitfurt) / gestohlen *Donner eines Sturmriesens - Swundas Obscurum (Naernheim) / gestohlen *Augen eines Rocs - Trantas Tant (überall) *Stimme einer Harpyie - Aaela Alaadum (Theren) '''Phylactery: '''Etwas aus der Ebene der Dämonen Mitglieder Mullenheim: *Rodarn Effeling, reicher Seidenhändler aus Drauhafen - er schickt Isidia Nimmbach das Sehende Auge *Baronin Isidia Nimmbach, Adelige aus Weitfurt, leitet die Schwarze Wacht in Weitfurt Maeburg: In Maeburg war geplant, nach Besorgung der Krakenhaut von Gilda, einen von Gregoros aus der Dämonenebene beschworenen Dämonen auf die Stadt loszulassen um Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten. Der Plan scheiterte jedoch, nach die Wilden Gefährten in die unterirdischen Räume der Schwarzen Wacht eindrang um Gilda zu befreien und eine überstürzte Flucht der Kultisten auslöste. Der Dämon wurde zwar befreit und kam an die Stadtoberfläche - konnte dort jedoch von den Wilden Gefährten getötet werden. *Daedus, vom Kontinent, leitet die Schwarze Wacht in Maeburg *Gerrit Daubach, besitzt 13 Handelsschiffe, kommt ursprünglich aus Mullenheim *Marten Trugdamm, ältester Sohn der Trugdamms, magisch begabt, hat Gildas Laden überfallen *Hauptmann Levira Trugdamm, Hauptmann der Oberstadt in Maeburg *Familie Trugdamm, ist nach dem gescheiterten Angriff aus Maeburg geflohen *Merone Sansdritt, wohlhabende Adelige aus Nord-Jahn *Baron Hartmus von Solberg, wirbt Leute für die Schwarze Wacht a Czornsteyn: In Czornsteyn befand sich der langjährige Hauptsitz der Schwarzen Wacht im Tempel des Feuers in der Schwarzkuppe. Hier war es auch, das Gregoros den ersten Heldengegenstand entwendete um den Schleier zu schwächen und Albaran erstmalig sichtbar für die Kreaturen der Weite machte. Hier war das oberste Ziel den Roten Zirkel zu infiltrieren. Myolin v. Galberg wurde beauftragt, am Ufer des Tiefwassers die Forschungsergebnisse Haardors zu suchen und ein Serum zu entwickeln, dass den normalen Menschen stärker machen kann. Die Versuche waren jedoch, wie schon bei Haardor, aussichtslos und stattdessen wurden aggressive Bestien erschaffen, die beim Tod explodieren. Myolin wurde durch die Weber-Gruppe getötet, das Serum konnte jedoch von der Schwarzen Wacht sichergestellt werden. Sobald die Schwarze Wacht die Schwarzkuppe zu ihrem neuen Standpunkt verlässt, planen sie einer großen Anzahl Gefangener das Serum zu verabreichen und sie auf die Stadt loszulassen. *Myolin v. Galberg, Anwärter auf einen Platz beim Roten Zirkel und Neffe der Baronin v. Farheim. Er hat die Universität in Czornsteyn abgeschlossen, war jedoch nie der begabteste Magier. Die baronin hat dafür gesorgt, dass er auf der Liste für den Roten Zirkel gelandet ist. Evoker. *Baronin von Farheim, ist eine einflussreiche Person in Czornsteyn und Teil des Kopfes des Roten Zirkels. *Dojanus, Teil der Schwarzen Wacht vom Kontinent. Gregoros Andorus Gregoros Andorus ist ein Mensch vom Kontinent und aktueller Anführer der Schwarzen Wacht. Er ist ein Warlock (Great Old One) der einen Pakt mit dem für immer im Fernen Reich gefangenen Geist von Haardor dem Bezwinger eingegangen ist. Haardor sucht Rache für das ihm von den Göttern angetaene Unheil und hat in Gregoros ein williges Ventil gefunden, da sich ihre Ziele überlagern. Haardor versorgt Gregoros mit Wissen und Macht. '''Jahr -57 Gregoros wuchs auf dem Kontinent auf und verbrachte dort seine Kindheitstage. Seine Familie und die meisten Stadtbewohner wurden jedoch bei einem Überfall schrecklicher Monster getötet. Verzweifelt über den Verlust und seine Unfähigkeit etwas daran zu ändern suchte er nach Verantwortlichen gegen die sich seine Wut richten konnte. Statt die Ungetüme zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, richtete sich sein Blick auf die, die diese Monster erst erschaffen hatten und ihre restliche Schöpfung fast schutzlos alleine ließen: die Götter. Seine Wut wuchs, weil niemand sonst die sonst so offensichtliche Wahrheit sehen wollte: dass das Leben auf der weltlichen Ebene die Götter nicht interessierte und alles Leben nur ihr Spielzeug war. Er konnte nicht verstehen, weshalb sich niemand sonst gegen die Götter auflehnte, bis er schließlich dem Kult der Schwarzen Wacht in die Arme lief (-38/ 19J). Sie nahmen ihn als jungen Mann auf und förderten seine Wut. Er lernte, dass die Götter nicht allmächtig sein konnten. Um dies den Völkern zu zeigen, schlug er vor, unvorstellbares Unheil über die Welt zu ergießen bis sich alle Völker von den Göttern abwandten und endlich verstanden, dass man sie vergessen hatte. Doch er fand in der Schwarzen Wacht keinen anklang für seine Worte, da insbesondere der damalige Anführer, Zynder Mallhacham, eher darauf bedacht war selbst mächtiger zu werden und die beinahe Vernichtung der Schwarzen Wacht vor 100 Jahren nicht noch einmal wiederholen wollte. Gregoros, enttäuscht von der Ziellosigkeit der Schwarzen Wacht und der Machtgier Mallhachams, wandte sich vom Kult ab''' (-33/24J.).' Er suchte in den kommenden Jahren nach einer Möglichkeit mehr Macht zu erlangen und einen Weg in andere Ebenen zu finden. Während seiner Recherchen erfuhr er von Haardor dem Bezwinger und getrieben von seinem Durst nach Antworten machte er sich auf die Suche nach den letzten Vermächtnissen Haardors. Sein Weg führte ihn nach Ydria, wo er Haardors Weg nachforschte, jedoch nicht fündig wurde. Er fand jedoch heraus, dass Ydria nicht so abgeschottet von anderen Ebenen ist wie der Rest des Kontinents. Außerdem erfuhr er von Toma Haremdeich, einem Forscher am Königspalast, der sich ebenfalls mit den Toren zwischen den Ebenen, insbesondere mit dem Tor zur Göttlichen Ebene, beschäftigte. '''Jahr -30' Gregoros (27) trifft auf Toma Haremdeich (53) und wird sein Assistent. Gemeinsam erforschten Toma und Gregoros die Tore zur Göttlichen Ebene und Wege, ein solches Tor zu öffnen. Was sich als schwieriger als gedacht herausstellte, da das Wissen der Ebenen-Wanderung längst vergessen war. Toma betrachtete den charmanten Gregoros bald als Freund und vertraute ihm. Im Gegensatz zu Toma, der einen Weg zu den Göttern suchte um ihnen zu ehren und näher sein zu können, suchte Gregoros nach einem Weg seine Rache zu üben. Mit der Zeit wurde ihm jedoch mehr und mehr bewusst, dass Tomas Unterfangen hoffnungslos war und er außerdem noch keine Möglichkeit hatte gegen einen Gott anzutreten. Frustriert führte er, neben seiner Arbeit mit Toma, seine Suche nach Haardors Vermächtnis weiter, sicher, dass er Antworten bereit halten würde. Kurze Zeit später fing er an Haardors Stimme zu vernehmen, die ihm versprach die Magie zur Öffnung eines Tores zu verraten und ihm außerdem Wege zu neuer Macht verriet (How to become a lich) Jahr -27 Toma Haremdeich wird aus dem Staatsdienst entlassen, da seine Forschung der Waage und verschiedenen Klerikern bitter aufstößt. Gregoros folgt ihm auf sein neues Heimatdomiziel um weiterzuforschen. Tatsächlich benötigt er nur seine Ressourcen und Aufzeichnungen. Er leitet Tomas Bemühungen heimlich zur Errichtung eines Tores in die Ebene der Dämonen, sicher, dass er dort einen Teil für seinen Plan ein Lich zu werden, finden würde. Jahr -25 Toma denkt, endlich auf die Lösung gekommen zu sein und führt mit Gregoros das Ritual durch um ein Tor zur Göttlichen Ebene zu öffnen. Doch wie von Gregoros geplant, öffnet sich stattdessen ein Tor zur Ebene der Dämonen. Während ein Ungetüm versuchte sich den Weg zur Ebene der Existenz zu bahnen, durchschritt Gregoros das Tor und verschwand. Toma, zu beschäftigt damit den Dämon zurückzudrängen, bemerkte Gregoros Verschwinden erst nachdem er das Tor wieder versiegelt hatte. Er gab sich Schuld am vermeintlichen Tod von Gregoros und machte sich einige Monate später auf den Weg zum Kontinent. Jahr -22 In der Dämonenebene suchte Gregoros nach dem Schädel des legendären Dämonen-Lords XX, der bei der Schließung der Tore durch die Götter ums Leben kam - das Tor zur Dämonen-Ebene wurde just in dem Moment geschlossen als er sich auf dem Rückzug befand, wodurch sein Körper in der Ebene der Existenz verbliebt und sein Kopfin der Ebene der Dämonen und er elendig verendete. Gregoros kämpfte sich 4 Jahre durch die Dämonen-Ebene bis er den Schädel fand, teilweise in Gefangenschaft eines anderen Dämons, und mit Haardors Hilfe ein weiteres Tor zurück öffnen konnte. Jahr -18 Gregoros kehrte auf den Kontinent zurück und tritt wieder der Schwarzen Wacht bei und stieg rasant in den Rängen. Seine neu gefundene Macht und Selbstbewusstsein fand viele Bewunderer. Schließlich erschlich er sich auch das Vertrauen des Anführers Mallhachams und gehörte zu seinem engsten Kreis. Mallhacham vertraut ihm sein Wissen über das Ritual des Lich an. Jahr -14 Hinter Mallhachams Rücken bereitet Gregoros alles dafür vor, die Position des Anführers zu übernehmen. Das einzige, was ihm noch gefährlich werden konnte war Mallhachams Aufstieg zum Lich-Sein. Also manipulierte er das Ritual und Mallhacham wurde, anstatt wie gehofft mächtig und unsterblich, zu einem Schatten seiner selbst. Gregoros sperrte den gescheiterten, aber immer noch gefährlichen, Lich ein und übernahm die Führung der Schwarzen Wacht. Endlich frei in seinen Entscheidungen sammelte er mehr und mehr Mitglieder auf dem Kontinent um sich. Jahr - 3 Als seine Folgschaft immens gewachsen war, setzte er schließlich die Zahnräder seines letzten Plans in Bewegung. Mit einem Teil des Kultes setzte er nach Ydria über. Er schaffte es die Anführer der Lumpenhand auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Während er sich auf der ganzen Welt auf die Suche nach den restlichen Gegenständen für sein Ritual und das Tor der Götter machte, übergab er die Lenkung der Schwarzen Wacht in die Hände der Lumpenhand und einem seiner Hohe-Priester. Jahr -1 Gregoros kehrt nach Ydria zurück, nun sicher wo sich das Letzte Tor befindet und stiehlt einen der Heldengegenständer der Genasi, um eine Zeit des Chaos über Ydria einzuleiten.